


Dear Eliza and Alycia

by laubrown1



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/F, Fan - Freeform, Fangirls, Gen, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Themes, Letter, Love, Multi, Other, Poetry, RPF, Romance, Tragedy, poem, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Waverly and Nicole are big fans of The 100 and the Clexa ship, so they write letters to Alycia and Eliza telling them how much they both love them, the Clexa relationship, their characters, and how much they both mean to the LGBTQ community.





	Dear Eliza and Alycia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at some sort of fandom crossover. Enjoy! :D

Waverly and Nicole are big fans of the Clexa ship on The 100. They decide to write letters to both Eliza and Alycia. Eliza and Alycia will each get a copy. They write the letters together:

 

_Dear Alycia and Eliza,_

 

_Our names are Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught. We are girlfriends. You two are such great actresses and we both love you both on The 100. Alycia, we're both upset that you're not on the show anymore. You're great on Fear The Walking Dead, but we both still wish you were working on The 100. We both hate Jason for killing Lexa off. We were depressed for a month when your character was killed. It affected both of us deeply. I, Nicole, was always into girls. Me, Waverly, have just came to terms with my sexuality. You guys are both such great role models and inspirations for the LGBTQ community. We love how you both care so much about our community. Eliza, we love how you are playing a bisexual female lead in a TV show. Alycia, we loved how you played such a badass, fierce lesbian. We still do. We always rewatch Clexa and Lexa scenes on the show. We also both love how you tend to play and lean more towards the badass roles. With Alicia Clark in Fear The Walking Dead being another example. We loved all of the Clexa scenes onscreen. All the kisses and moments. You ladies are so talented and beautiful, inside and out. We both love you and wish you all the best in your careers and endeavors._

 

_Love,_

 

_Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught <3_

 

Eliza got her letter on the set of The 100 while Alycia got hers on the set of "Fear The Walking Dead." Eliza and Alycia both smiled as they read the letters with tears in their eyes. When they were done, they each held the letters to their hearts. Eliza and Alycia are both wondering what the other is thinking and feeling. They are both wondering how each reacted to the letter. They called each other and had a long conversation about the letter and what it both meant to them. Over the phone, they exchanged "I miss yous" and laughter. Eliza and Alycia are meeting up again soon, so they will have lots of hugs and more deep, meaningful discussions about the letter. They're meeting up again at a convention. If Waverly and Nicole are both there, Eliza and Alycia are both looking forward to meeting them and thanking them and hugging them. 


End file.
